Silver Hearts
by violetdragon4280
Summary: This story is about when Gray goes to Oakville to visit his sister, but along the way he meets a girl named Violet. He never saw her again until high school started. Follow these two story about falling in love and dealing with heavy pasts. (Also has NaLu, GaLe, and Jerza) Was named Fairy Tail Academy. Now changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its violetdragon4280 here! This story was originally named Fairy Tail Academy, but I decided to change it. I have my whole explanation on the other story. I will keep it up for a few more days until I delete it. (Or until I figure out how to…) Well anyway… ON WITH THE STORY. By the way Fairy Tail does not belong to me. If it did NaLu would have happened in the first episode.

Gray POV

Man, why must it be so hot in Oakville? Right now I am in stupid, hot Oakville to spend the summer with my sister Ultear. Originally my sister and I lived in Magnolia, but when my sister became a cop she moved here. Why did she move here? Well, Oakville is a hot spot for gangs and crimes.

The most famous gang here is called the Silver Knights. The Silver Knights don't have many members, because they only let the best of the best in. They have committed many crimes. Robbing, murder, arson, kidnapping you name it they have done it.

I bet you're wondering how they have not been caught. That is because ten years ago the police and the gangs made an agreement that said that gang members cannot be arrested unless they are caught doing the act (except murder but they have to have cold hard proof).

As I have said before the Silver Knights only let in the best of the best so they never get caught. It's like they are always one step in front of the police. That is why Ultear moved here, to help catch the Silver Knights.

But I can't help but think there is another reason she moved here. I remember when she was about to leave and we were at the train station she said "I will definitely catch the Silver Knights and make them repent for all the crimes they have committed and make them see that you cannot toy with people's life."

That was two years ago and I still haven't asked her about that. I sighed. I should stop thinking about these types of things.

I was walking a street, and shops were all along the sides. Mrs. Rose's Flower Shop, Midnight Rose Café, Little Paris, Sammy's Tourist Spot, and many more. Hmm… to think this is a crime infested town. You could not tell if you didn't know or see the crimes.

I stopped walking and looked down at my watch. "1:30 huh. I guess I should eat lunch." I looked around me once more again and decided that I would eat at Midnight Rose Café.

I then picked up my suitcase and started to walk there. I looked at the door and saw that it had really thin black designs and on the right corner had a red rose. I opened the door and heard a bell. I looked around and the walls were black, and the tables were red with the same black designs as the door. In the center of each table, there is a single red rose in a vase.

It was packed to say the least. All the tables were full and there were people in the very front of the place ordering stuff to go.

A waitress that was serving a table noticed me and walked over. "Hello, how may I help you?" I looked at her. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a black dress that cut just above her knees with rose petals. I said "Is there any open tables?" She looked behind me and asked "Is there only you?" I said yes and she looked at all the tables and said "Well, if you are okay with sitting with someone there is a table for two but only one person is sitting at it." I smiled and said "It's okay. Thank you."

She then nodded her head and said to follow her. She led me to the corner furthest from the door and said "Here is your table." I looked at the person that was sitting at the table and saw that it was a girl. She was reading the menu and looked up. She had long silver hair, violet eyes, black skinny jeans, a silver V-neck shirt, and a necklace of a silver horse. She looked really cute. Wait what are you saying Gray?

The waitress then gasped and turned to the girl and said "I am sorry I forgot to ask you. Are you okay with someone sitting with you?" She turned to look at me and I noticed something. She had a frown on her face; her eyes looked cold and emotionless. "Sure, I don't mind." "Okay I will bring you a menu and then come and take your order", she said to me and then left. I turned to look at the chair and sat in it.

I looked back at the girl, and she was reading the menu. Well this is not awkward at all. Before I could say anything the waitress came back and handed me the menu. "So what will you be having today?" The girl looked at the waitress and said "The usual."

The said waitress sighed and said "If you keep eating like this you will get fat." The girl just waved her hand back and forth "We have this conversation every time I come in here Rosetta, and I have never ordered anything different." Rosetta sighed again and wrote something down on her piece of paper.

"What would you like?" I looked down at the menu and said "A chicken cutlet sandwich and a glass of ice water." She wrote it down and told us that it would be done in a minute. I glanced at the girl; she had her left cheek in on her left hand and was looking out of the window. "So how long have you been eating here?"

She turned her head to look at me and said "A couple of months." She then narrowed her eyes and said "Have I meet you some where before?" I then said "No, not that I know of." "Are you sure?" she asked as she moved back her hand and put them on her lap and straightened her back. "I'm positive." I would remember someone that has silver hair and violet eyes.

She was about to open her mouth to say something, but then the waitress came and said "Here are your orders." She put my food in front of me and the girl's food in front of her. There was a strawberry chocolate crepe, a slice of chocolate cake with red rose petals that were made of chocolate, and an iced chocolate mocha with whip cream and chocolate syrup. "I hope you enjoy your meal," she turned to the girl and said "and your desserts."

I looked at all of the food that she ordered, and my jaw went to the floor. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" She looked at me and said "Of course I am. Why would I waste all of this chocolate?" I sweat dropped at the face she made and the sound of her voice as she said it. She was being completely serious! "Okay then."

I then grabbed my sandwich and took a bite. My eyes widened. This is really good! I looked back over to her and she already finished with her crepe. After about fifteen minutes we were both done eating.

"Is that all you will be having today?" The waitress asked. We both said yes and paid for our meal. When we got out of the café the girl asked me "I have been meaning to ask you this, but you are not from around here are you?"

I shook my head and said "Nope. I am from Magnolia. I am visiting my sister here for the summer." She then asked "Why aren't you living together?" "Because she is a cop here and she didn't want to make me move to a different town." She whipped her head at me and her eyes widened; she looked as if she was terrified. She then composed her expression and said "Well it was good talking to you but I need to go now."

She then turned around and walked away. I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I do something wrong? I sighed and walked away to. I never did find out her name.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk to my Ultear's house. I was walking for about five minutes, but then I heard a loud voice. "Come on little girl. Come with us and we won't hurt you." I looked to my left and in an ally there were three huge guys with spade tattoos on their shoulders. Wait a moment they said come with us; does that mean they are trying to kidnap someone?!

I dropped my bag and ran over to the ally. Once I got closer, I saw a girl with silver hair. Why is she here? The group of guys heard me running and turned around to face me. I stopped and stared at the tree of them.

"What are you looking at? You have no business here. Go away", one of the guys said. He was taller than the rest of them and looked like the leader. I smirked and said "Well this is my business. I know the girl you are trying to take. And if you think I will just leave like an obedient little dog, you are gravely mistaken." I then took of my shirt and threw it to the side.

The leader then laughed and said "You don't know who you are against do you?" He glanced at the girl and said "Too bad you knight in shining armor is about to get his ass kicked." He ran towards me and was about to punch me. I closed my eyes and put up my arm to defend myself expecting there to be pain. When there was no pain I opened my eyes.

The girl was right in front of me and had the guy's fist in her hand. She started to crush it and said "If I were you I would go back to your headquarter and never show your face around me again or else," she let go of his hand and lifted her leg and side kicked him. Her leg hit his stomach and he went flying at least 20 feet.

The other guys ran to their leader and helped him up. "I will tell my father about this little incident." She finished. The guys then ran away screaming sorry.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was open just staring at her. She beat a guy that was at least 2 feet taller and at least 200 pounds heavier than her. She turned around and asked me "Are you okay?"

I scratched the back of my neck and said "Yeah I'm okay. I guess I wasn't any help at all."

She shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. At least you came over here most people would just keep on walking and think someone else would help. You are a god person."

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I tried to ignore the blush that was about to cover my cheeks, and said "So if you could beat them up why didn't you sooner?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't like unnecessary violence. I was just going to run away, but they were going to hurt you, so I guess my instincts just kind of kicked in."

"So who and why were they trying to kidnap you?" "They are just some gang scum that were trying to get my father angry by kidnapping me." Her dad? "Is your dad someone important?" She replied "Not really, but he is a man who is feared by many."

There were many questions swirling in my mind but she said "Well I should be getting home." She then turned around and started to walk away to the other side of the ally. "Wait!" She turned back and I said "What's your name?" She looked at my face for a couple of seconds and then said "Violet."

She then turned around again and walked out of the ally.

Wow, she is really mysteric; I guess I will ask Ultear if she knows Violet. With that I walked out of the ally and grabbed my bag and went to Ultear's house.

* * *

I hope you like it. See you next time. Sorry if it was long! By the way there might be a couple of cuss words. Not like a bomb of cuss words but maybe one here or there. That is why this is under the T rating.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray POV

I'm finally here. I looked to my left and saw Ultear's house. It was a small two-story house with a decent size front yard. I walked across the street and walked up the steps to the front porch. I was about to knock on the door, but it swung open. In the middle of the door stood Ultear.

Her eyes widened then she smirked and said "What took you so long? Did you get lost?" I sighed and said "No I did not get lost. I stopped to eat lunch." "Well, it is good to see you. In the two years I was gone you got taller. Come on in." She moved out of the way to let me in.

I walked in and everything was light blue and very organized. "So you want something to drink?" "Sure" Ultear then went into the kitchen, and I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I was looking around the room, and there was a fireplace in front of the couch with no signs that it has ever been used because Ultear likes the cold. On top of the mantle was a flat screen TV and some pictures.

I got up from the couch and went to look at them. One was of Ultear and me at my elementary school graduation. Another was of Ultear and some guy. Then one of me, Ultear, and our parents. Oh, this must be before 'that' happened.

"Hey what are you looking at brat?" She came in with two cokes and sat on a chair that was beside the couch. "Nothing. Just looking at the pictures. So who is the guy in the picture?" I asked smirking then grabbed a coke from her hand and started to drink it.

Then she said plainly" My boyfriend." Then I spited it everywhere. "What was that about?" yelled Ultear and punched me in the head. "Since when have you had a boyfriend?" "Since last month. His name is Lyon, and he is a new cop and I was showing him the ropes; then he formed a crush on me and then we started going out."

We both sat in silence for a while. "Oh yeah I need to ask you something", I said trying to break the silence. "When I went to lunch, I meet this girl, and then later on some guys were trying to kidnap her and she beat one of them up. She said her name was Violet, and she has long silver hair and big violet eyes. Do you know her?" Ultear sank into her chair and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know her. And trust me I would remember someone with those kind of features."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. She said that the guys that were trying to kidnap her was in a gang. They each had a tattoo of a spade on them. Are there any gangs with that insignia?"

Ultear opened her eyes and said "Yeah. The gang is called Spade. They are a new gang, but are quickly gaining power. But I wonder why they wanted her."

I remembered something and said "Violet mentioned something about her dad. She said he was a person feared by many, so they wanted to get her to get leverage on him and make him angry or something like that."

Ultear then sighed and said "Well, just talking about this won't solve anything. Hey Gray?"

I looked at her and asked "What?" "When do you start high school again?" "Next month. I already told you that in the letter that I sent you." Then all of a sudden Ultear stood up and shouted "Ok then. I will show you on heck of a time while you are here!" Then she ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and dragged me out the house. Oh boy, this will be an interesting summer.

(Time Skip First Day Of School)

I was on my way to my school, Magnolia Academy, from my apartment. I just got back from Ultear's house yesterday. She dragged my everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! We went to at least ten different beaches(btw Oakville is in the south so it has a lot of beaches),three different amusement parks, the police station, all around the city, and she even made me go on one of her dates!

I also never once got to see Violet again. I'm starting to wonder if I imagined it all. "Hey Gray!" I turned around, and I saw Lucy and Natsu together running towards me. Lucy transferred into Natsu's and my class last year. Ever since then they have always hung out together. "What's up ice fairy? What did you do this summer?"

"I went to Ultear's place, and don't call me ice fairy, flame brain." "You want to fight ice fairy?" "Bring it on flame brain!" We both then threw punches at each other and started to fight. "Come on guys stop before Erza sees y-"

But before Lucy could finish her sentence there was a flash of red, and Natsu and I both got punched in the face and were sent flying backwards.

"Natsu, Gray stop this nonsense at once. You are at a school, a place to learn not fight." It was Erza; our class's president. "Aye" Natsu and I said while hugging each other.

Then Jellal, our class's vice president, came from behind Erza and said "Hey guys long time no see. You guys haven't changed a bit." "Oh hey Jellal" Natsu, Lucy, and I said in union.

Ring Ring Ring "Come on guys we are going to be late." Lucy said as she ran towards the school. We all ran after her and went into our classroom.

Levy, Gajeel, Loki, Aries, Elfman, and Evergreen were already there and were talking. The bell rung and we all went to the desk that we wanted to be in.

In the first row left to right were Erza, Jellal, Lucy, and then Levy. In the second row was Loki, Aries, Elfman, and Evergreen. In the last row was me, then an empty seat (I'm feeling the love.), Natsu, and Gajeel.

The door then opened and our new teacher came in. She went to her desk in the front of the room and said "Hello everyone. As you already know my name is Mirajane Strauss. You can call me Mira." She then smiled at us.

Everyone in the class already knew who she was. She was going to this school a couple of years ago and is a well-known model.

"Today we have a new student." As soon as she finished her sentence the door opened. I couldn't believe what I saw. The girl who was standing there had long silver hair and violet eyes.

"This is Violet Night. Everyone be nice to her!" I then got up so fast that my chair fell back. "You are! Wait, what are you doing here?" I screamed. "Oh hi Gray, so you go to this school huh."

* * *

A/N. I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did own it; it would turn out to be a romance anime. I know you are probably wondering how Violet could be a new student if today was the first day, but all that and more will be answered in the next chapter. Also if you have read Fairy Tail Academy can you tell me if this seems better than it? It will help me out a lot.


End file.
